Snowed Under
by Mikaze Aoi
Summary: The goings on at the hotel when all the power is out and there's no way to warm up. Ittoki X Ichinose


The Christmas vacation was about to begin. The boys of St rish were looking forward to a well-deserved break from their debut tour. They would be staying in a hotel over the holiday but none of them really minded considering they had suddenly had such an opportunity given to them. I mean…they were famous, they could now get any girl they wanted…any girl in the world. However; none of them wanted any girl…

Tired from their concert, the boys returned to their rooms, it was two to a room. Jinguji was sharing with Hijirikawa, Shinomiya with Kurusu and Ittoki was with Ichinose.

"Ah~ I'm wiped, I don't know how you did this for so long." An exhausted Ittoki flumped down onto his bed. Ichinose just laughed the comment off as he got them both a drink of water. He entered the bedroom to see pure perfection. Ittoki looked so helpless as beads of sweat glistened on his face and chest. Ichinose found a light blush worked its way onto his face. He just stood there for a moment, perplexed by the scene of beauty before him.

He didn't quite remember when he began loving Ittoki but at this point, Ichinose was finding it difficult to contain. Of course he knew Ittoki liked Haruka; and that's exactly why he couldn't tell Ittoki just how he felt about him. At first, just the feeling of being able to perform on the same stage was enough but as the days increased and the situation became common practice, Ichinose found himself wanting more…needing more. He held out the extra bottle of water in his hand.

"O-Otoya." The younger red-head sat up and took the water, grazing Ichinose's hand as he did so. Without a word, Ichinose left the room immediately leaving his fellow performer wondering if he had done something wrong. In actuality, Ichinose just found himself getting more and more agitated just by being in the same room as Ittoki and not being able to do anything. His heart beat was ever increasing and that only made it more painful to bear.

Evening had soon come and the two boys had said nothing to one another. Ittoki for fear of further offending his friend and Ichinose for fear of getting too turned on by his roommates' natural charm. The lights suddenly went out. Unaware of what was happening; Ittoki stuck his head out of the door. One of the hotel workers reported to him that all of the power had gone out due to the snowstorm outside and the hotel were doing everything they could to get it back. Ittoki came back inside his room and closed the door. Behind him, he heard Ichinose sigh.

"If there's no power then how are we going to stay warm?" For once, Ittoki asked a valid question, they were in the middle of a snowstorm after all. Once again, Ichinose found himself blushing, only this time it was dark so Ittoki couldn't see. Both boys went to the bedroom; they figured that if they were in bed then they wouldn't notice the cold as much. Ichinose fell asleep quickly. At about 2am he awoke for some strange reason. When he had properly come to his senses, he noticed Ittoki had gotten into bed with him, he wasn't sleeping though. In fact, he was…shivering? Was it really that cold? Had Ichinose slept through the artic temperature after all? He instinctively put his arm around Ittoki's waist and pulled him close to try and warm him up a bit. He really was cold, he was freezing! Any colder and he could get hypothermia. Ittoki tightly grasped Ichinose's shirt in attempts to get even more warmth out of him.

"T-Tokiya, it's t-too cold" the red-head buried his face in the elders' chest.

"I know how to warm you up…but you have to trust me" Ittoki looked up at Ichinose and noticed the seriousness in his gaze. Reluctantly, he nodded. Ichinose stroked Ittoki's cheek before lifting his chin and softly kissing him. Ittoki stopped shivering almost immediately but not because he was warm, more because he was shocked. He didn't pull away though which Ichinose was surprised about. Ittoki's heart began pounding when he felt Ichinose's warm hands begin undoing his shirt. Once Ittoki's shirt was fully removed and tossed aside, Ichinose began kissing and nipping his neck. Ittoki had never really been in this kind of situation before, not even with a girl but he had already laid his trust in Ichinose. A strange feeling washed over Ittoki as he felt his trousers getting increasingly tighter. Ichinose began tugging on Ittoki's waistband but was pushed away. Ichinose noticed Ittoki blushing in the moonlight. Without warning Ichinose kissed Ittoki once more, this time forcing his tongue into the younger boys' mouth. Ittoki found himself playing with Ichinose's tongue somehow and didn't notice when his trousers were pulled off revealing his throbbing erection.

"A-ah Tokiya" Ittoki's blush had turned to crimson at this point.

"Do you still trust me Otoya?" Ichinose stared intently at Ittoki for a moment, when Ittoki gave the nod of approval; Ichinose took the entire length into his mouth. To the surprise of both boys, Ittoki allowed a moan to escape his mouth. To Ichinose's ears, it was pure ecstasy but Ittoki immediately covered his mouth as he watched Ichinose's head bobbing up and down. Ichinose could no longer hide his own erection and pulls away from Ittoki causing him to whimper a little. He parted Ittoki's legs a bit more and carefully lined up his throbbing length with Ittoki's pleading hole.

"This is going to hurt" Ittoki braced himself and in one fell swoop, Ichinose thrust into him. Ittoki moaned from the pain but Ichinose muffled it by kissing his again and letting him adjust to the sensation. When Ittoki gave the go ahead, Ichinose started moving slowly in and out of him letting his underclassman get used to the strange feeling. It was no secret that this was the first time for both of them and they were well aware of it themselves. As they both got used to the feeling, Ichinose thrust both harder and faster. He took hold of Ittoki's length and pumped it in perfect time with his thrusts. Ichinose thrust deeper and deeper until he hit Ittoki's weak spot, and when he did Ittoki moaned louder than he had all evening, he didn't know how to feel. The pain and pleasure was all too much for him, he felt all kinds of intense heat build-up inside of him as Ichinose had his way with him. One final thrust and Ichinose spilled his seed inside the red-head, at the same time, Ittoki came all over both of their stomachs and they collapsed into a heap on the bed.

"Neh Tokiya?" Ichinose rolled off of Ittoki and lay beside him as they both panted.

"What is it?" Ittoki sat up still panting…

"Now I'm too hot" He grinned as he played with Ichinose who just pulled him back and kissed him. The two fell asleep in each other's arms and stayed like that until the power came back on the next day.


End file.
